


Foam Hearts [A Mystic Messenger Coffee Shop AU]

by violvi



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, Jumin is a regular, M/M, V is the barista, aka the most cliche coffee shop au thing ever but I love it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14974943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violvi/pseuds/violvi
Summary: Obligatory Coffee Shop AU | V starts working at a coffee shop near C&R where Jumin is a regular. | Romance ensues.





	Foam Hearts [A Mystic Messenger Coffee Shop AU]

It was his first day on the job. V put the head loop of his full-length apron over his head and took care to neatly tie the back. He adjusted his name tag, he had neatly written out the letter “V” with a smiley face following behind it. He had seen some of his coworkers sporting flowers and stars on their name tags and he figured he would do the same. V pushed back his hair with a simple black hair band and made his way out of the employee’s room to the counter.

  
A blonde boy stood behind the cash register, the café had opened not 5 minutes ago but he was already frantically writing down orders. The line of businessmen who were eager to get their caffeine fix trailed out the door. It was easy to attract business when your location is not 60 feet away from one of the largest business in Korea, C&R International. The boy turned to place yet another cup onto the counter when he caught sight of V. “Ah, good morning! You must be the new hire. Sorry, no time for formal introductions, the line will die down in about 20 minutes we can talk more then. If you take over the cash register I’ll get working on these.” He gestured towards the small army of cups.

  
V let gave him small smile, “No problem… Yoon?” V was only able to catch a glimpse of his coworker’s nametag before he spun around to focus on filling the orders. The small chuckle that escaped from the blonde boy made V realize he had made a mistake, but alas there was not time to figure that out now. The line was getting longer and there was no need to keep the customers waiting any longer than need be.

  
Like clockwork the he worked his way through the line.

  
Smile.

Greet. 

Take order.

Double check.

Take Money.

Give Change.

Place cup on counter.

Repeat.

It was 7:25am when the line had dwindled, and the blonde boy called out the for the last drink in the queue. “I have an Americano with an extra shot on the bar for Yeojin. Thank you, enjoy your coffee.” 

V took a deep breath. “Is it always this busy?”

“Yes, except on Sundays. It’s Yoosung by the way.” He pointed to his nametag and sure enough there were the letters V had failed to read earlier followed by a crudely drawn 5-point star. “Vuh, B, Vee, V?” 

V let out a chuckle. “It’s like the English letter, V.”

“It’s an odd name but some how it suits you.” 

“Thank you, I chose it myself. It’s my professional name, it started out as a way to sign my art but now it’s a nickname that’s just stuck. Feels more natural than my given name at this point.”

“Ah so like a stripper… I’m teasing, don’t give me that look.” V lightly punched Yoosung in the arm and Yoosung just laughed. “We have to have some fun around here during the dead time.” 

V got to know his coworker over the next 15 minutes, without getting in a word of his own V was now granted with the knowledge that Yoosung was a sophomore at the local college, a guild master in the best and most popular game LOLOL, and wasn’t quite sure what he wanted to do in the future. V let out a sigh of relief as the bell on the door rang and a customer walked in and gave him a legitimate reason to break off the conversation. He didn’t dislike listening to what Yoosung had to say, but he feared that in return he would have to share the same level of his background to his coworker he had known for not even an hour. 

“Welcome to Café de Coeur, what can I get started for your today.” V gave the same charming smile he had been flashing all morning, easily falling back into his routine.

“A dutch brew. Are you new here?” The man asked. V took a good look at him for the first time, he was visually striking with dark locks and piercing pale eyes. It would be impolite the stare but when someone was this attractive, surely they would be used to a few more glances than the average person. 

“16oz or 24? Can I also get a name for the order? And yes, I just started this morning.”

“16, for Jumin.”

“So a 16oz cold brew for Jumin, does that sound correct.”

“Yes. I guess I’ll be seeing you often, V.”

“Ah, you must work at C&R as well. Smart coming in at this time, missed the huge morning rush.” He let out a small chuckle. “Your total is 3.25 Jumin.” 

He shrugged, “I guess you could say that.” The man handed him a bill for which V promptly made change and proceeded to put a generous tip into the jar. 

“Thank you. Let me get your drink.” V turned from the counter and began to prepare the coffee. 

“I have a cold brew on the bar for Jumin.” 

“Thank you.” Jumin flashed a quick smile and V could have sworn his heart skipped a beat. 

“Have a wonderful day.” V waved as Jumin left the coffee shop. It’s just a crush. V told himself. If I had a dollar for every crush I’ve had on a complete stranger I wouldn’t have to be working here. V began to cleanup when he noticed a completely shocked Yoosung. 

“Do you know who that was?” Yoosung asked.

“…why? Is he a celebrity or something?”

“That was Jumin Han. The CEO of C&R.” 

“The what now?” V replied in disbelief, he had heard that name before many times but he had never put a face to the name, and here he was being casual with and developing a crush for arguably one of the most successful men in all of Korea.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading the first installment of my fanfic! I've been thinking about Jumin and V a lot recently and I thought a coffee shop AU would be sooo cute for them. All the coffee fics I see for MM tend to be for Jaehee (which makes perfect sense don;t get me wrong but ahhh V as a barista.) 
> 
> This is my first fanfic I've written and I feel ~inspired~ so I'm sure it'll go until conclusion (albeit it'll be on the shorter side), I already have chapters planned in my head and I have a mini outline to stay on track. 
> 
> All comments and feedback are appreciated! You can find me on tumblr at violvi.tumblr.com if you would like to discuss. 
> 
> That's all for now folks, have a wonderful day!


End file.
